A sad chatroom story
by Triple A and B.Bee publiction
Summary: Triple A and B.Bee were intresting demi-gods they had two godly parents. Athena hates them. Find out that feelings are enrolled in this chatroom- *B.Bee walks in* Are you uploding with out me? Triple A: no We dont own PJO okay!
1. Why Me!

**Triple A: Hey Look It's our first story! *runs around dancing and screaming her head off***

**B.B:* grabs Triple A and forces her to sit down* ya at lest for someone who is crazy, you have good ideas... *scowls***

**Triple A: Like to story? And the profile?**

**B.B: Yaaaa.**

**Triple A: Here's our story! (*quietly* More like my story)**

**B.B I heard that! I had some say!**

**Triple A: Ya editing it.**

**B.B: Just read the story**

**Triple A: My Story**

**B.B: no- *story cuts her off***

**Names:**

**Percy - Shark Boy**

**Annabeth – Lava girl**

**Grover-Tree Hugger 101**

**Nico- I have the sixth sence**

**Apollo-The sun**

**Athena- Gray eyes**

**Hermes- the messenger**

**Clarisse-Lamer/Mamer**

**Chris- Cyco**

**Charles- Handy Mandy**

Percy was sitting in his cabin listening to music then watching sponge bob. I wonder if Sponge Bob really exists, Percy wondered. I have to ask dad later.

After dinner Chiron made an anocsment.

There were laptops in our cabin and on them were privet Camp half blood all chatroom set up.

"They were donated by an anonyms people. Now for the sing along but I doubt any ones going. That's all." Chiron said "that's all you may go"

Every one rushed out back to the cabin and log on.

Camp Half-Blood Chat room

Shark boy as logged in

Lava Girl has logged in

Shark Boy: who are you?

Lava Girl: It's me seaweed brain

Shark Boy: Wise girl. What's up with the names?

Lava girl: I have no idea I don't like that.

Triple A has logged in

B.B has logged in

Shark Boy: Who are you now?

Triple A: we are the people that gave you the chatroom.

Shark Boy: Why the names?

B.B I came up with those.

Shark Boy: way in the Hades would you use shark boy and lava girl for me and Annabeth?

B.B: Well I thought of the movie shark boy and lava girl and how they work together and you do the same so….. BAM your names.

Triple A: Okaay. Well a little on us. Me? Athena/Apollo. Weird? Well talk to Athena.

B.B: well I'm a demi-god sire up by Athena/Hermes. But I'm nothing like Hermes. I'm a very artistic and funny person.

Triple A: you're not funny

B.B: Yes I am Funny than you!

Triple A: Eh

B.B: I'm not helping you with your godly parent project!

Triple A: I thought we were partners!

B.B: That's what you get for calling me not funny

Triple A: I believe the term is stick in the mud. And I made this whole story possible. And you wouldn't know this existed if I hadn't shown you.

B.B: I don't care. At least I won't get an F on my project.

Triple A: FYI I have finished my project.

B.B: What ever it's all about the project presentation and how much you know about your parent.

Lava Girl: You Guys!

Triple A: Shut Up Annabeth! I know more about the gods than you could ever memorize. I know more than you could cram in a month. Can you tell me all you know about Apollo?

B.B: At least I know about my parent that's all we need any ways.

Triple A: Then how about Hermes? All off the top of your head… including his son that turned against him.

B.B: Ok not that much. Oh I borrowed some papers from you.

Shark Boy: Can we get back to the topic on hand: out names- you don't even know the kid that turned against Hermes? Wow have you been living under a rock? Never mind can we changer our names?

Triple A: No

Lava Girl: Awwwwww

Tree Hugger 101 has logged in

I Have the sixth sence has logged in

Lava Girl: Who are you people?

Tree Hugger 101: It's Grover.

I have the sixth sence: Nico

Shark Boy: Cool name Nico? I think that's a book.

Triple A: Yup

Tree Hugger 101/I have the sixth sence: You are? And your parents.

Triple A: Apollo/Athena and I'm in the Athena right now. See for your self.

B.B: I am in the Athena cabin too. Well cuz Ima Athena/Hermes kid. I would be in the Hermes cabin but this is self explanatory

I have the sixth sence: Yup Been there done that don't want to go back.

Tree Hugger 101:

The Messenger has logged in

The sun has logged in

Gray Eyes has logged

Lava Girl: You are?

The Messenger: Hermes

The sun: Apollo

Gray Eyes: Your mom

Lava Girl: Ohh.

Shark Boy: I thought this was a camp Half-Blood chatroom.

The Messenger: Ya but were in the big house right now.

The sun: I was visiting my little oracle Rachel.

Everybody except the sun: *Gages*

The Sun: What?

Lava Girl: So many things

The Sun: Oh shut up.

Everybody: *Roll on the floor laughing*

Gray Eyes: Well I just wanted to visit my kids.

Lava Girl/Triple : Awww thanks

Gray Eyes: Ummm…. What's with the names?

Lava Girl: you have your kids to blame for that.

Gray Eyes: what?

Lava Girl: Triple A and

Gray Eyes: Who is that?

Triple A: It's me mom. Ya Know. **TRIPLE A!**

Gray Eyes: Oh I get it.

Everybody else: even we get it.

Triple A: Ya.

B.B: And I'm Daughter of you and Hermes!

Triple A: Shut up!

B.B: Why?

Everybody else: Yes why?

Triple A: Would you guys stop saying everything together!

Everybody else: Okay

Triple A: *glares*

Every Body else…

Triple A: I give up.

The Messenger: well lets say its was Percy's 20th Birthday and…

Gray Eyes: It was Dionysus *cries*

Shark Boy: Oh my Gods

Triple A: What A bout me?

Gray Eyes: Well it's was Annabeth's 20th

Shark Boy/Lava Girl: No more Dionysus at party's….

Triple A: So Ya don't care cuz were mistakes?

Gray Eyes: Well….

Triple A has logged out

B.B: Were Both Mistakes?

Gray Eyes: Ya

B.B: That's why it took so long to get clamed.

Gray Eyes: No I clamed you.

B.B: Not until Hermes and Apollo did! You were ashamed!

Gray Eyes: But-

B.B: But nothing we were going to tell you how to change your name, but forget it! *poof*

B.B has logged off

Gray Eyes has logged off

The Sun/The messenger: *Shrugs*

The Sun has logged off

The Messenger had logged off

Shark Boy: Well this is interesting *Gets Popcorn*

Lava Girl: Really Percy? Really? Athena has no right to hurt them like that.

Shark Boy: Well that's not our problem

Lava Girl: Well Athena my mom too. Maybe I could talk to her.

Shark boy: Are you bringing me into this too?

Lava Girl: Yes.

I have the sixth sence: how bout me and Grover?

Lava Girl: You too.

Tree Hugger 101: You can shut up can you?

I have the sixth sence: No

Lamer/Mamer has logged on

Cyco has logged on

Handy Mandy has logged on

Shark boy: Who are you people?

Lamer/Mamer: Sadly Clarisse.

Cyco: Chris

Handy Mandy: Beckendorf. Why in the Hades would they name us this?

Lava Girl: Well this Athena/Apollo and Hermes/Athena kids named- well penamed Triple A and B.B. Lets just say Athena called them mistakes and it hurt then worst that if someone called Tyson a mistakes and well just scroll up^^^^

Cyco: Well that clears it up.

Shark Boy: Well Ya

Handy Mandy: Were are they?

Lava Girl: Athena cabin

Lamer/Mamer: What's there name? *pounds fist*

Lava girl: If I told you, you promise not to hurt them physically or emotionally in anyway.

Lamer/Mamer: Maybe

Lava Girl:*glares*

Lamer/Mamer: Fine! I swear on the river Styx that I will not hurt them in any way.

Lava Girl: Ok let me ask

Lava Girl: Ok they say

In the cabin

Triple A: What?

B.B: You are so unbelievable sometimes!

In the chatroom

Lava Girl: B.B is E.T and Triple A is Ameena

Lamer/Mamer: Ok *looks evil with the laugh*

Every Body Has logged off

**Triple A: Well our first chapter is done! *runs around dancing***

**B.B: I give Up *slaps Triple A***

**Triple A: Owwwww! *slaps back***

*** and Triple A get in a cat fight***

**Percy: Break it Up! *Pulls them^^ apart***

**Annabeth:*holds back B.B***

**Percy: * Holds Back Triple A* Ok it we let you go you will stop fighting.**

**B.B/Triple A: Ok**

**Percy/Annabeth: *let's go***

**Triple A: Were better than cay fights!**

**B.B: Ya *pauses* Karate Cat fight! Wait how did you get here?**

**Percy: Hecate**

**Chuck Norris: Hi! I'm Chuck Norris!**

**B.B: this room is too crowed *leaves***

**Triple A: Well send reviews. PM us and you can be a can be a character in the story. Just fill this out:**

**Name: **

**Screen Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Romantically link:**

**Ya want to be some OC boyfriend?:**

**Well with that said Peace out suckas! *Races out after ***

**Chuck Norris: Who wants to here a joke?**

***Every body else leaves***

**Chuck Norris: I'm Lonely *Leaves* **


	2. Oops Stuipd uploader!

Ok hi guys. I like just posted the last chapter but the stupid fanfiction got rid of name completely to the blanks and the: there's suppose to be so I replaced it with B.B. Soo just for your FYI thanks and Review!


End file.
